


Drag club

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M, Tim is such a pretty queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd was uncover in a drag bar, tracking down a mark on his hitlist; someone who had to be taken out for the good of gotham city. Who he runs into however, changes his perspective for a long time to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag club

Jason walked through the door and into the flash glorified bar. It was owned by a mark, someone he had to take out to get to the top rung of this crime ring. The complication to this case, was that the seedy disgrace of a human being ran a drag club in the same building as all of his drug smuggling.

Not that he had anything against drag queens, he knew what it was like to do odd jobs; he’d even had to cross-dress as robin. He didn’t view them much different from any other dancers. The problem was more that he had to stay low, and he could never seem to be in one of those places without somehow drawing attention to himself.

This time he entered in and bee-lined to the bar, hoping to remain invisible until he could find a way into the back of the building. After sitting down, he ordered a house beer, and glanced over at the stage. As usual, there was a drag queen performing and lip-syncing a song. The person left once the song was over, and Jason took a long sip of his beer as a thin-framed queen came onto the stage

They had a tiny frame, with soft pale skin. Their wrists were tiny, and their hands were so dainty, and had beautiful gold polish. Jason reasoned that this queen must have been one who was a girl on and off stage, they were too natural to only be crossdressing for entertainment. He admired the person, dancing in a beautiful red mermaid cut dress.

She danced like she belonged on a ballroom floor. The amount of elegance made him forget all about his beer for the rest of her performance. He couldn’t get enough of the way her short black hair framed her beautiful pale face. She was like snow white, hair as black as night, skin as white as snow, and soft lips as red as the rose.

When the song was over Jason remember the now warm beer in front of him. He turned back to it and tried to choke it down. Once he had gotten the room temperature beer down he felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned the beautiful queen he’d been watching on stage was now right in front of him. “I believe you enjoyed the view?”

“Yes uh, wow. Um.” Jason glanced down at his beer; he had meant to lie low, but he’d blown it because he couldn’t pull his eyes away from this queen. “Sorry about that, you’re just very beautiful.”

“You really think so?” She leaned closer into him brushing her lips against the shell of his ear. “How beautiful do you think I look, Jay.”

His mind was trying to catch up with the butterflies in his gut, when he was torn from it by the last words. He whipped his head around to look at the queen again. They had pulled their bangs out of their eyes, and smiled a toothy grin he only knew from one other person.

Suddenly he was on his feet; or he was trying to be. His foot didn’t hit the ground at the right angle, and he immediately dropped to the floor, hearing cackling above him. “T-Tim what the **fuck**?”

Tim leaned down, wicked grin on his face. “This is what you get for working in town and not telling me first.”

Jason deserved this. He could respect that. But was he ever going to forget Tim in that dress; dancing like that for everyone to see? Never in a million years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Its an idea that came into my head this summer when I went to the Springfield Pride Fest. We were watching one of the Drag shows, and I turn to my girlfriend, and we were like "Tim drake would be the sexiest fucking drag queen in the world." And then I swooned over the idea of it. So here you guys go.


End file.
